GE AC4400CW
Bio The GE; General Electric, AC4400CW is a high-powered six-axle, AC-traction 4,400hp diesel locomotive built from 1995 to around 2004 (first introduced in 1994), and is also one of the very first high-powered, single prime mover, AC-traction diesel locomotives produced by GE, as well as being one of the very first commercially successful North American AC-traction types of diesel locomotives ever built (besides the EMD SD70MAC; from industry rival EMD). Many still exist and are still currently in service with various railways and railroads throughout North America, various places in Latin America, and Australia. History The AC4400CW is simply the AC-powered version of a GE C44-9CW or "Dash 9", which is a type of DC-traction diesel locomotve, yet it was one of the first GE diesel locomotives to have an advanced microprocessor control system (better than what was offered or featured with the Dash 8 and Dash 9) and wasn't even considered to be part of the Dash 9 line from GE. The AC4400CW was first built and demonstrated in 1994 and succeeded in dominating over the EMD SD70MAC a year later, to which the AC4400CW was built to compete with. EMD's SD70MAC was one of the very first major types of pure AC-traction North American diesel locomotives hence, the AC4400CW being GE's response to the EMD SD70MAC; thus, creating their own type of revolutionary AC-traction diesel locomotive and dominating over the competition. The AC4400CW was one of the first diesel locomotives to be equipped with self-steering "steerable trucks" (which were first offered with the AC4400CW's DC-traction counter-part: the C44-9W, besides first being invented or introduced with the AC4400CW's competition: EMD's SD70MAC; previously on the preceeding SD60MAC) and to be capable of providing "distributed power" to serve as a "distributed power unit" (DPU); which is a form or technique of having multiple locomotives placed on different parts of a train, operate on the same train, and to be controlled by the engineer of a leading locomotive simultaneously without the need of having multiple crews operate multiple locomotive sets at different speeds on different parts of a train. The type of locomotive also included "controlled tractive effort" (CTE), which helped provide better tractive effort for whenever a wheelslip were to occur; similar to what was originally included with EMD's SD80MAC. Although DPU and CTE technology proved reliable on earlier AC4400CW units, the CTE technology had a tendency to fail; thus, a new type of truck or bogey was developed later-on during production, hence providing even better tractive effort; yet was only popular with Ferromex (FXE), CSX, and CP Rail (Canadian Pacific) who were some of the several customers to order both styles or versions of trucks for their AC4400CW fleets. Several US and Canadian Class 1 railroads (such as the Union Pacific, Southern Pacific, CSX, and the Chicago And Northwestern; aside from Ferromex and numerous Mexican Class 2 railways or railroads in Mexico) purchased the AC4400CW because of how reliable it was (and still currently is) with long and heavy trains up steep grades or slopes, as well as having advanced microprocessor controls and DPU capabilities (see Trivia/Facts section below). Confusion The AC4400CW shouldn't be confused with its DC predecessor (C44-9CW or the "Dash 9"). One notable difference is the''' steerable style of trucks', which are common to the locomotive, yet not found on the Dash 9; while another, easier to identify, difference is the' electrical cabinet on the conductors side of the locomoitve, immediately behind the cab'. CSX AC powered locomotives feature a lightning bold below the road number on the cab. Trivia/Facts *The name of the locomotive is often pronounced as "'AC forty-four thousand CW'", "'AC forty-four hundred CW'" or simply "'AC four-thousand four-hundred CW'". *The AC4400CW, '''unusually isn't considered to be part of the GE "Dash 9" series of locomotives', mainly because of it having a variant of the GE 7FDL-16 series engine as well as more advanced microprocessor controls. Yet it is often referred to as the C44-9AC or C44AC. *The SD70MAC was chosen over the AC4400CW by Burlington Northern, due to the SD70MAC being somewhat more affordable and had a better performance during its introduction. *The distinct''' 'lightning bolts' are more commonly painted on CSX and Union Pacific AC-powered EMD SD70 series locomotives, rather than AC4400CW's because of the noticeable truck variant. Yet, because of UP primarily using AC-traction diesel locomotives as of today, the lightning bolt outline style of their "Armor Yellow" scheme is simply just a mere variant nowadays. (Same with the CNW's lightning bolt scheme, which was also merely a denontation of the "new millennium"; yet the CNW became defunct 5 years short of the year 2000.) *The Chicago and Northwestern (CNW), Southern Pacific (SP), and CSX were the first railroads to purchase the early version of the AC4400CW without the distinguished trucks, yet they had small "humps" in between the gaps which were originally used for roller bearings. *CNW's fleet of AC4400CW units were the first to receive DPU and CTE technology, which wasn't even included with the UP or SP's orders. *The AC4400CW was also one of the last types of locomotives owned by the SP and CNW before the UP's purchase of both railroads in 1995 and 1996, besides also being one of the only types of diesel locomotives owned by either railroad to have AC-traction. *Most of Union Pacific's AC4400CW's are actually former SP and CNW AC4400CW's, to which their original fleet was tiny compared to after the purchase of both the CNW and SP. *The majority of AC4400CW's owned by the CNW sponsored the Operation Lifesaver campaign. *AC4400CW locomotives without the distinguished 'AC trucks' are often referred to as the '''AH4400CW, AC4400CCTE, or the''' C44CCTE, as well as the AC44ACCTE, AC45ACCTE (the '5' meaning the truck length) AC44CCTE or C44CCTE''' as well as the names also being the DC to AC conversion name. *UP AC4400CW #9700 (originally a C44-9W) was the very first AC4400CW (or Dash 9) ordered by Union Pacific in 1994, and was actually one of the many converted from a Dash 9. The unit was also rewarded with a safety award, yet it; however, was placed in storage and was neglected for several years. *AVWR #'s 767 and 777 were two CP AC4400CWs used temporarily for the fictional "Unstoppable" film back in 2009/2010. *Some of UP's former CNW and SP AC4400CWs were also painted in primer paint, as well as having unique, yet unusual patch-work. *The AC4400CW prototype had Dash 7-style trucks before hi-aid and AC hi-aid trucks were developed for the official model. *Oddly, GE originally planned on having the AC4400CW to have completely different appearance from the Dash 9, but decided not to. *A Brazilian or Latin American variant exists as well; the AC44CWi. *UP #6700 (formally 9997, the other two being 9998 and 9999) was the very first official of the three AC4400CW units purchased by the Union Pacific (excluding their Dash 9's). *Oddly, UP #6289 (a former SP AC4400CW) was patched with a flame-style decal as opposed to the usual patchwork. *SP #146 (before the UP purchase) had the SP's original "Daylight" logo applied on the side of it's radiator cabinet cover. Oddly-painted UP AC4400CW Units Unique SP Patched unit.jpg|UP 6361 is one of the more odd, yet uniquely patched former SP AC4400CWs. One side has Union Pacific lettering, while the other has its original Southern Pacific lettering. SP Primer AC4400CW.jpg|UP 6344 with a unique former SP primer coat of paint. UP AC4400CW with CNW OLS logo.jpg|UP 6736 with a former CNW Operation Lifesaver logo placed on the side of the radiator cabinet. UP 6289.jpg|UP #6289's "flaming patch". UP 6289 2.JPG|Another view of the unusual patchwork on the rear hood of the unit. SP 146.jpg|SP #146 with it's "Daylight" logo placed on the side of the radiator cabinet cover. UP 9700 Gallery UP 9700 Plaque.jpg|UP 9700's safety plaque. UP 9700.jpg|UP 9700 before being placed in storage. UP 9700 as of today.JPG|UP 9700 as of today. UP 9997.jpg|UP #9997; #9700's counter-part. AC4400CW General Gallery CNW AC4400CW.jpg|An example of a former CNW AC4400CW with a UP patched number. (Notice the small "humps" between the trucks. They're a bit hard to notice.) UP AC4400CW.jpg|An example of a UP (Union Pacific) AC4400CW. Notice the distinguished 'lightning bolt' shown on the red outlining. 777 unstoppable.jpg|Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad's 777 and 767 double-heading a freight train. (The railroad itself is fictional, and was meant for the film Unstoppable.) CP AC4400CW.jpg|An example of a CP (Canadian Pacific) AC4400CW. Notice the trucks and large radiator cabinet directly behind the cab. UP AC4400CW Diagram.JPG|A better example of a UP AC4400CW converted from an earlier Dash 9 with the distinguished "humps" in the trucks. Early ATSF Dash 9.jpg|An example of an early ATSF Dash 9 with the truck humps. CNW C44-9CW.jpg|An example of a CNW Dash 9 which was eventually converted into an AC4400CW or a AC45ACCTE, which also has the distinguished humps. SAM 0867.jpg|Another example of a remaining former CNW AC4400CW on the UP. Awesomeness.jpg|An unpatched SP AC4400CW with a patched CNW AC4400CW. AC4400CW Prototype.jpg|A better view of GECX #4400: the AC4400CW prototype. BNSF AC4400CW.jpg|A detailed view of a BNSF AC4400CW. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:GE Locomotives Category:AC-traction Diesel Locomotives